The sea goddess
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: The sea goddess, the only one who knows almost everything about Reaver, but when they finally become face to face, She learns there is more than meets the eye when around the notorious Pirate King. Will the light be able to keep out the dark? Rating may change. ReaverXoc
1. Chapter 1

The sea goddess ~ chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own fable _

_I own none of the characters, apart from Yenea and her crew_.

_This is just a random idea of mine, unlike Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero, this will be the normal Reaver, the handsome, most evil git in Albion, please read and review. _

I stood at the helm of my beloved ship, the Amber Sun. I was a pirate, yet not. I never spent my time searching for treasure, to be truthful, the idea bored me. Instead, my crew and I travelled trying to bring good to the hearts of the people. I remembered a small village near twin blades camp, but it had been destroyed, twice. I had heard rumours that the one who destroyed it the second time became a pirate, I personally made it our duty to find a kill him, or I did until he became the pirate king. As the sea crashed softly against the Amber Sun, I smirked. Yet, I was known as the Sea goddess, or guardian of the waves. I could best that king anytime.

"Cap'in" I heard my right hand man call, Scar, we called him, as almost every inch of his face was covered in scars.

" What's up Scar? " I called back. I smiled, he was my best friend, we had lived centuries together on board the Amber Sun. All my crew had gave themselves to the light, yet we fought to protect what we loved.

" A ship behind us wants us to stop. " Scar said. " But, I have a nagging feeling that no good will come of stopping. "

" We must stop, I would hate it if they were to attack and harm us. " I told him, I slowed my ship to a stop. I went to my cabin to get my weapons, my sword Sun Saber and my pistol, Sun Shot. I, then, joined my crew on the deck. The other ship slowed beside us, a plank of wood joined the two ships, a man crossed. He wore red, his dark hair fell into deathly dark eyes. I narrowed my eyes, he belonged to the shadows, it was him... The destroyer of Oakvale.

" Where is your captain? " He asked

" Right here " I replied, he looked surprised. " What do you want? "

" Well, I was going to kill the captain and in slave the crew" He said " But, maybe we can make a deal, um?"

"Come to my cabin" I turned to my cabin

"My dear, I would prefer to...Negotiate, on bored my own ship" The shadow asked

" Cap'in, you can't... " my cook, Peg Leg, so called because of his wooden leg.

" Hush, Peg Leg... " I told him, no harshness was in my voice, but he still fell silent. " Before I come aboard, I must ask for your word that my ship and crew will not be harmed, no matter what " I looked at him

" You have my word " He grinned.

" Cap'in? " Scar asked

" I'll be fine, remember, no sea folk can harm the sea goddess " I gave him a reassuring pat on the back, then I followed the shadow on to the other ship . He whispered some orders to a member of his crew, then I was led to a rather luxurious cabin. He offered me a seat in front of his desk, I took it as he sat across from me.

" So. You are the legendary sea goddess? " He poured himself a glass of wine," Want a drink? "

" I do not drink, but thank you for the offer and yes, I am known as the Sea goddess " I said

" What pirate doesn't drink? " he was surprised

" One whom has a soul belonging to the light" I answered swiftly.

" The light, um" he watched me over his glass "May I know your name?"

"Yenea Agina Outai Ietei" I introduced myself "You?"

" Reaver, the king of thieves and the pirate king" He grinned "Surely you have heard of me?"

" Of cause... I believe we may have met before, in the village of Oakvale" I said, he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

" How is that possible? " he growled

" I gave my soul to the light, as you have gave yours to the shadows. " I explained" I am immortal, as you are"

" Um...I recall seeing you before... " Reaver muttered

" Down to business, what Negotiation where you talking about? " I asked, a sly smirk crossed his face.

" Go outside and take a look " He took a sip of wine. I narrowed my eyes, I went on to the deck to see that we had sailed far from The Amber Sun, I could see it on the horizon.

" So, by Negotiation you meant kidnap? " I said as Reaver stood by my side. I leaned on the side with a heavy sigh. "What will you do with me now?" I questioned

"I can think of all sorts of exciting things we can possibly do " Reaver grinned.

" I will never sleep with a shadow, I represent the light. It will be dishonourable, by Avo" I looked at him in complete shock.

" Are you sure my dear? " Reaver grinned

" Yes, you will never sway me with seductive looks and honey coated words, Reaver. I know to much about you for me to fall over you " I said truthfully.

" Um... " Reaver watched me thoughtfully" Well, that is what you say now"

"And my words will not change " I told him" You didn't hurt my crew, did you? " I looked at him.

" No, I don't give my word so easily, but when I do I keep them." Reaver said

"You are not as evil as I thought Shadow " I admitted

" Will you just call me Reaver, but Master Reaver would be more preferable" Reaver sighed

" Fine, Reaver. So, what will you do with me now? " I looked across the sea, The Amber Sun was now out of sight, I felt depressed, that ship had been my home for more years than I could possibly remember.

" Well, you will work on this ship... " Reaver began

" To earn my keep? " I asked

" Not exactly, you will never leave my cabin... " Reaver continued

" Wait... WHAT?! " I turned on him, like a Balverine on a lost traveler

" Well, we can't let my crew get you, can we? My crew is most untrustworthy, especially around a woman as beautiful as yourself " Reaver took my chin in his hand" So, you will not leave my cabin and you will work in there doing whatever I say, and you must call me Master Reaver " Reaver finished

" I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? " I sighed

" True, now, your weapons? " Reaver halt out his hand, I passed him my weapons without a question.

" Don't use them " I turned to the sea again

" Why not, they seem powerful enough " Reaver inspected my pistol.

" They are in bedded with the power of the light, if will have a negative effect on you " I warned him. " I don't use them often, only in emergencies. "

" Well, come with me, my dear. " Reaver took my shoulder" Time for you to get to work "

" Yes, Reaver" I said

"Um? " Reaver looked down at me, I sighed.

" Yes, Master Reaver " I corrected myself. I hoped he would let me go soon.

_Author's note : should I continue this? Please share your opinions. Also, any ideas on how this story can progress will be most welcome, as will ideas for new characters, places and what not. Waiting for your reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sea goddess ~ chapter 2 ~ The deal

_Disclaimer : I don't own fable _

_Ok... I wish I could start this on a good note, like my Adalia one, but I can't. Firstly, Yenea Agina Outai Ietei is a fake name! I know it is weird and all, but it is a name. The name is actually from my story the lost crown of the keeper. Secondly, I must admit that I have slight dyslexia, so I have trouble with my spelling. Thirdly, I didn't steal this idea from anyone, but for my coursework I wrote about a pirate who sailed on a ship called the Amber Sun. In any case I stole the idea from my coursework(The pirate also had the same name) . Oh, and this is my first time trying to write Reaver as himself so sorry if I get it wrong. We all make mistakes. _

_Anyway, sorry about my moaning, here's chapter 2, please read and review (Just don't be too harsh, have a heart people) _

I was cleaning Reaver's boots, I would have fought but I tried to reduce that to a last resort. I thought back to when I first met him in Oakvale, I smiled at the memory. What had gone wrong? Putting down one boot, I moved on to the other. I knew what Reaver was like, you hear the most horrific tales on the wind, I was determined to stand my ground if the man whore tried anything. I was not as full of light as people thought, there were certain times when I would be a complete bitch, not to mention I was extremely stubborn at times.

I heard the cabin door open, I ignored it and carried on cleaning.

"You really get stuck into a job " Reaver said, it was more to himself than me.

" It takes my mind off my current situation " I replied, I heard him sit down at his rosewood desk at the back of his cabin.

" What situation is that, exactly? " I could hear his smirk growing

" The one where I am stuck on a ship with the biggest man whore in Albion. " I told him sourly

" Is it really that bad? " Reaver chuckled

" Of course it is! " I stood up, dropping the boot and cloth." If you hadn't noticed I had a crew to look after, I protected them. I am worried that they are worried about me, and they'll end up giving chase. I know you'll end up shooting them" I turned away from him "And, if they get killed, I'll be alone, and being alone has scared me for, well, ever..." I felt something press against the the back of my head.

" You talk and worry too much. " Reaver snerred, he was annoyed with me.

" Well, you're keeping me here, just shoot me and have done with this...games" I growled

" Hm... " Reaver seemed to think about it, I knew he was mocking me," Believe me, my sweet, the game has only begun. " the pressure left the back of my head, I turned to face Reaver... I backed off, he was far to close for my liking.

" What do you mean, Shadow? " I asked, slightly worried.

" Where's your brave attitude gone? I do enjoy having feisty company " Reaver came closer.

" I will never sleep with you, you sick bastard. I have a reputation to up hold! " I backed into the wall, Shit! He was coming closer still!

" Really, hm? " He stopped and looked at me" Why not make a bet? If I can get you into my bed, you will have to say with yours truly? "

" And if you can't worm me into your bed? " I looked at him

" You go free, of course " Reaver grinned, I was unsure whether or not to believe him.

" How do I know, if I win, you won't come after me? " I said

" You have my word " Reaver repeated his words from ealier.

" Is there anyone who believes the word of a shadow? " I watched him wearily. I knew if I wasn't careful I would end up with a bullet through my heart.

" Is it a deal? " Reaver raised a brow. I nodded, Reaver leaned in closer and kissed me.

" What the fuck! What do you think you're doing? " I cringed away from him.

" Sealing the deal, of course " Reaver chuckled" But from your reaction, am I right in assuming that you have never felt a man's touch? " he grinned evilly.

" And you class yourself as a man? " I questioned, I saw his hand brush against the gun at his side, my body froze up.

" That's not an answer " he said harshly

" What if I said it is true? " I muttered, I felt my face burning up.

" Well, naturally I would change it as fast as possible " Reaver replied casually, as if it was an every day question. I turned away blushing." I guess I was right, wasn't I, my pet? " He lifted my chin to his face, his lips center meters from my own. I looked into his sea blue eyes, shadows swirled around in them, he came closer...almost touching...

" Please... " I begged

" Please, what? " Reaver was intrigued by my words.

" Please...don't " I turned my face away, Reaver didn't move for a while, than he turned and left the cabin, I slid to the floor and cuddled my legs." How long can I keep this up Avo, how long will my light keep his shadows at bay? " I whispered, Reaver was going to be the death of me.

Later that day, I watched the sunset through a small window, for I knew my crew was watching too. Reaver had not bothered since ealier that day, which I was thankful for.

" Watching out for something? " I jumped, I hadn't heard Reaver come in.

" No, I have always watched the sunset " I looked out the window again." It's sort of tradition now"

" You are strange " Reaver stated

" I am older than you, Reaver. I have watched the sunset since I was a little girl, old habits die hard. I am stuck with this one" I told him

" Ah, yes, I do believe you are a relic now my dear" Reaver went to his desk, pouring himself a glass of wine. He watched me, as he put his boots on the desk.

"Just to let you know, I cleaned that, if you mark it I will make you clean it yourself " I told him. He burst out laughing, I watched him confused.

" Yes, mother" he mocked, he never moved his boots. I sighed and turned my back to him to watch the moon rise.

" Why did you do it Reaver? " I asked

" Why did I do what, my pet? " Reaver watched me over his glass of red liquid.

" Oakvale, the shadows" I didn't face him, I knew he was furious.

" Don't mention that again. " Reaver warned.

" Why not, I was born there, that place was as much my home as yours. " I finally turned to him. I had never told anyone where I had come from before.

" You're from Oakvale? " Reaver sounded interested

" Yes, you know school over the bridge? " I asked

" Yes, I went there when I was younger" Reaver nodded.

" That was once my home." I said bluntly.

"Hm... " Reaver watched me, I could see the shadows in his eyes, I had to turn away.

" Why are you a stranger to a man's touch? " Reaver questioned

" Why do you want to know? " I said, harshly.

" You asked me a question, it's your turn to answer one. " Reaver explained

" You didn't even answer my question! " I glared at him

" Well, it is rather dark business, I would rather spare you the story" Reaver drained the last of his drink, before refilling.

"My story is dark too, I just try and forget it" I looked out the window.

" I see, you are no stranger to a man's touch, but afraid of it" Reaver muttered. I didn't look at him, why did he have to resurface the memory I wished to forget?

_Author's note : I hope this was better than chapter 1. Read and review, if you have any ideas for a future chapter or a character, please post it in a review. Tatty-Bye my lovely readers. _


	3. Chapter 3

The sea goddess ~ chapter 3 ~ A night with the pirate king

_Sooooo, hm, I am not sure what to say... I just hope you are enjoying this, here's chapter 3. _

I couldn't look at Reaver, I hugged my chest.

" Why are you afraid? " Reaver asked, I turned my back, not willing to answer the question. The next thing I knew, he touched my hips, I turned and went to punch him. But he caught my arm and halt it above my head.

" Let me go! " I hissed, even though Reaver towered over me.

" I asked, why are you afraid? " he repeated

"Why do you care?" I yelled and tried to pull my arm free. Reaver halt up my other arm, I closed my eyes. I felt warm breath on my neck. I shivered, I was older, yet he was stronger...I should have stayed on the Amber Sun. Damn you Avo, why did the light in me have to be so trustworthy?

" Give in to your desire... " Reaver whispered

" I desire... To go home. T... To the Amber Sun... " I stammered

" Surely you desire more? " I opened my eyes to Reaver looking deeply into mine.

" I desire no more or less" I replied "I beg of you, let me go" I sounded so weak...What had I reduced too? Reaver released my arms, I immediately hugged myself again.

" You remind me of a child...Yet you out age me. " Reaver stated.

" Well, look at what I have been reduced too! I was once the captain of the most beloved pirates that sailed Albion's sea's, we were the first to defy piracy! " I glared at him, he chuckled and lay on his bed.

" If you say so" He smirked "Will you be joining me?"

" Not on your life! " I growled

" Where will you sleep?" Reaver grinned

" The floor, a chair. Anywhere but your bed! " I told him

" I couldn't possibly let a woman, especially one your age, sleep anywhere but a bed" Reaver's blue eyes sparkled mischievously

"What do you mean _'My Age' _" I asked

" Well, it would be rude of me if I let an old woman sleep on the floor. " That was it!

" _Old Woman! _ Listen here Shadow... " I approached him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his bed, he leered over me.

" You are too easy to fool" Reaver smirked triumphantly

"No, I am just too trustworthy and irritable " I corrected him.

" Well, 1 to me. I have you in my bed! " Reaver chuckled

" 1/2" I said "As I will never sleep with or next to you" I tried to get up, but Reaver got on top of me and saddled my hips.

" I do enjoy this position " He watched me seductively.

" Get lost, you think you can insult my age then try to get inside my undergarments? " I tried to push him off, but failed.

" But of course " Reaver leaned closer. I leaned back into the bed trying to get away from him.

" You can't avoid what will happen, my dear " Reaver kissed my neck, my body froze, I closed my eyes, but couldn't prevent the blush lightly painted across my cheeks.

" Maybe not, but I can hold it off! " I used all my strength and switched our places. I looked down at the smug smirk Reaver had eternally plastered to his face.

" Hm... I do enjoy this even more " He smiled

" Sh... " I felt something against my thigh. " Yikes! " I jumped up and backed off to the back of his cabin.

" What's wrong?" Reaver chuckled softly, enjoying my embarrassment.

" Y... You are sick. Don't you dare touch me again! " I was blushing.

" Well, my dear, that is something I can't promise " Reaver got up and went to the door." I must make sure we are on the right course" he left me alone. After a while, Reaver hadn't returned so I went over to his bed. I lay down, I hoped he wouldn't try anything while I slept.

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist, while a hand was stroking my leg. I moaned tiredly. I felt a warm body pressing against mine. I opened my eyes, I was still in Reaver's bed and, thankfully, in all my clothes. I went to sit up, but something pulled me back.

" It is too cosy for you to leave just yet. " Reaver buried his face in my shoulder.

" Get off me! " I told him.

" I am the captain, you have to follow my orders " Reaver said holding me against his body

" Reaver... It's morning! " I tried to get his arm from around my waist.

" So" Reaver began to nibble my neck.

" Shouldn't we be getting up, especially you... Captain? " I ended giving up on trying to get out of his grip, I was too tired... It was too early...

" We'll reach Albion in 5 days time, they won't need me unless there is a storm... " Reaver muttered

" So, you intend to keep us in bed for 5 days? " I questioned

" Yes" Reaver replied, before I could answer my stomach rumbled, I blushed deeply. " But, I think it may be better the fill ourselves up, though, I know a fun way to fill _YOU _up. " Reaver rubbed my leg, I kicked back, but Reaver had already moved.

" You perverted freak!" I growled

" Remember, don't leave the cabin! " Reaver said simply and than left me. I sighed in relief, I subconsciously place a hand where Reaver had been rubbing my leg.

_'Stay strong '_ I thought, I sat up and looked around the cabin. I had survived a night with the pirate king, but from here on it was only to become harder to resist his consistent advances.

_Author's note : sorry, but this won't be my usual author's note. Firstly, I received a message from The Queen of Asgaro. Someone had gone and told her to kill herself. I don't know if it was about the review Queenie gave this fan fiction, but if it was, Halloweenbaby it was just a misunderstanding between me and Queenie. I must admit that Queenie had a point, my spelling is really bad, Yenea' s name is ridiculous (But that is why I chose it, cause I knew no one else would have used it.) Also after reading 'Better off Reaver' I can see why she thought I may have copied it. So, Halloweenbaby, if you said that in my defence, thanks for looking out for me. But seriously! Telling someone to kill themselves! That is just plain evil! No one should wish (or threaten) death to anyone! Just leave Queenie be, Halloweenbaby, and never, ever, ever tell someone to kill themselves. _

_Sorry for the downer readers, but I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. _

_I also want to hold a mini character competition. I have an idea, But. A very big But, I need a new character. I can't think of one. So... I want anyone who is interested in having a character in here please put it in a review. They can be female or male, but they must belong to the shadows. If I pick your character I will pm you the idea. But I need over 4 character profiles to be able to choose a winner. I need to have your characters before I can write the next chapter. _

_I wait your reviews. Tatty - Bye readers _


	4. Chapter 4

The sea goddess ~ chapter 4 ~ The secret of the past

_Queen of Asgaro has kindly said that I may use Rosie Sharpp from her story Better off Reaver (it is a great fan fiction). So, please do not say that I have stolen her character, ask her yourself. Anyway, here is chapter 4._

I had survived the last 2 days with Reaver, but I never had time to myself. I still remained strong in rejecting Reaver's advances. I sat at his desk, looking over a map. Reaver had been marking off the last known places of other pirates with the ship names. One caught my eye immediately, The Thorn. I knew someone who owned a ship called The Thorn... I shook my head, impossible, she was dead... Well should be dead... Or maybe we were more alike than we had first thought.

"Are you ok my dear? " I looked up to see Reaver standing over me.

" I was... Until you came in" I replied coldly.

" Have I interrupted your wondering thoughts? " He leaned on the desk.

" Thoughts of the past" I corrected

"Ah, they are troublesome little blitters ain't they? " He grinned

" Not really, but may I ask, who owes The Thorn? " I asked

" You know Rosie Sharpp? " Reaver raised a brow. My eyes traveled to the cross representing The Thorn, Rosie Sharpp... You sly old fox! You survived too...

" Sorta, we have met a few times... " I told him quickly

" I see... " Reaver said

" Anyway, What are you planning to do with me when we reach land? " I asked, I remember Reaver saying we will reach land later today." I mean, you can't sacrifice me to the shadows"

"I know that" Reaver narrowed his eyes."Believe me, my dear, I will find something useful for you to do" I glared at him, I was really tempted to take my chance on deck. I hadn't seen daylight for the last few days, since Reaver found some crew members looking through the windows. The mini curtains had been closed since that day, it was really depressing.

"Land ahoy!" Someone called, causing me to jump to my feet and race over to the window, but Reaver caught me around my waist.

"Jeez Reaver" I groaned and tried to pull away "Why are you such a killjoy?"

"I gave you orders remember" Reaver told me.

"How can I forget?" I folded my arms, and pouted.

"Come my dear" Reaver lead me out on deck, I realised that we were in Bloodstone, I my eyes flew up to the hill I knew was the path to my home... Oakvale, well, what was left of it. Reaver took me up to his manor, in side were people working on cleaning the place.

"Master Reaver, is there anything I can get you?" A maid asked

"A bottle of wine" Reaver said, not letting me go at all " Bring it along to the study" She bowed and everyone left the hall. Reaver pulled me into a large study.

Only than, did Reaver let me go.

"You're a real killjoy, you know" I folded my arms, glaring at him. He chucked and sat down.

"You don't know the joys of life my dear" Reaver laughed "Have you a favourite wine, from before you became the darling Avo nun you are now?" I fell silent, of course... No one knew the real truth.

"No, I... I have never drank before" I said, I felt Reaver's eyes watching every move I made.

"Well, we must change that my dear" Reaver said, as the maid came in carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I can't, Avo will be angry! " I turned to face him as he poured two glasses of the rose red wine.

"Seriously, dear, you believe Avo will be angry after a little sip?" He picked up his own glass and took a sip.

"I... Um... Well... " I couldn't think of a come back so I said nothing and I sat in front of him.

"I assure you, it is the finest wine Albion has to offer" Reaver passed me my own glass, I closed my eyes and hoped Avo would forgive me and took a sip.

I opened my eyes, to find Reaver smirking.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes

"By the way you looked, it seemed like you were about to burst into flames" Reaver chuckled " Do you like it?"

"I guess, it isn't too my taste, to be truthful" I put the glass down.

"I see, this paticular wine is suited best to those with taste for the fine life. I guess, a sweet wine will be best for your taste" Reaver said.

"What are you? The wine expert?" I asked, I covered my mouth, maybe I shouldn't have touched the wine, but Reaver just laughed.

"Sarah, bring the Rosetta wine" He called, the maid rushed back in a handed Reaver a pale pink wine before leaving. He pulled another glass from the dresser behind him and poured me a glass of the Rosetta wine. I took the glass gingerly, I looked at him, was he hoping to get me drunk? "Go on, try it" I took a sip, the sweet liquid ran down my throat.

"That is indeed very nice" I said, surprised at the sweetness. " It reminds me of the sweets Mrs. Collins use to make" I smiled at the memory.

"Ah, yes, she was incredibly talented at making the treats" Reaver said absent mindedly. " She used to bring boxes of them to the school" I fell silent, I missed my family...but I could never forgive what they did to me .

"Are you ok?" Reaver looked at me.

"I guess I am not use to the wine... I don't feel like myself" I said, not making eye contact.

"Your room is up stairs, the second room" Reaver told me, I stood up and thanked him. I rushed up stairs, I shut the bedroom's door before I began to cry, I wanted the impossible, I wanted to go home... I halt on to the locket that had been hidden under my shirt.

**On board The Thorn **

"Cap'ain Sharpp, Reaver's ship was seen heading to Bloodstone" A man went up to his captain, whom wore a scarlet jacket.

"Good, now, we must reach Bloodstone by tomorrow" Sharpp said

"Yes Mam!" The man went to tell the crew. Sharpp pulled out a locket, inside was a picture of her as a child and another little girl.

"We're coming, Yenea" Sharpp whispered, closing the locket with a small click.

_Poor Yenea... But she will be much happier in the next chapter, I assure you. You will find out why I needed a shadow character shortly, and a lot more about Yenea's past will be revealed. Tatty-bye my lovelies. _


	5. Chapter 5

The sea godess chapter 5

I woke early the next morning, knowing the possiblity of Reaver being up as like nil so I couldn't annoy him just yet, and the chance of him letting me out without his say so, i would have better off in Oakvale when it was destoryed. I let out an sigh,I sat up this was going to be a painfully long day. I went downstairs nether the less, I went into the study. It was empty, like i had guessed. I went to look at the books, I found an interesting looking book, I picked it up and before I could open it, Reaver came in and took it off me.

"I was only going to read it." I said

"I don't want to you to touch these books." Reaver stated

"You are such a bore." I pouted

"What do you mean?" Reaver asked

"You live on land, and you become such a bore. I prefer being on the sea, there you can just let go of all your worries." I let out a peacefull sigh.

"It doesn't, i have tried" Reaver left, I watched him go.

"Adrian..." I whispered, I shook my head. Well, seeing how I couldn't read the books, i may as well pay my respects to the dead. I went back to my room and changed into something warmer. I also sneaked out a spare gun I found in the study, is not like reaver is going to miss it. Than set out,Reaver was awake, he knew I wouldn't go by sea, he would follow me easily. But for so strange reason, I had no desire to run away any more, nor a desire to return to the amber sun, though going back to my ship would be delightfull, but I had a new desire. I had no idea why I desired it, but I desired to help Reaver, His life was much like mine. We both had lost all our family, we were both famous pirates. We were both tied to a different being by a stupid oath. I headed into Waithmarsh, as people now call Oakvale. I gripped the gun i had taken, the darkness here was strong, But I felt some light here. I followed the light too find a light yellow flower blooming in the marsh land. I smiled, that light... Only light can defete dark, I had to save the flower, maybe more flowers would grow. I went to get some water but something else caught my interest. It was a large run dawn manor, that wasn't there, I was sure of it. I went inside, I watched where i stept. I looked around, in the dim light I could make out a blueish light coming from a open door. I peeked to see some shadow like ghost shield, protecting a letter of some sort. I approached it, the shield vanished as i touched it, i picked up the letter. It wasn't old, but rather new. I read it..

To whom reads this letter,

I am Rosie sharpp,the pirate queen, this place is ruled by dark shadows. thanks to the work of a single man, Reaver. If you live and get out of here alive, kill Reaver.

I stopped reading, Rosie Sharpp! That sly old fox! she lived too! I ingored the rest of the letter, i tore her signiture from the bottem and kept it, I had to find her. But killing Reaver is a bit much, he isn't all bad, I think. Maybe that book I was going to read had something to do with his past. I had to get hold of that book! I quickly left the manor and rushed back to Bloodstone, nearing the exit i froze. A chill ran down my spin, I turned to see a Banshee. I backed off. Than turned and ran, I could tell it was following me as the chill contuined. I ended tripping over a rock, landing face first into the muddy ground, I raised my head and spat mud and blood from my mouth, I had biten my toungue. I saw some boots, I looked up to see Reaver, He wasn't looking at me, but at the Banshee, he was pointing his dragonstomper at it.

"You still hear her screams, Pirate king" The Banshee said, Reaver had something flash in his eyes, I watched him in surprise, why wasn't he shooting? "She never loved you, she never did and never would, You were nothing to her..." I rolled over, and shot it many times until it was over. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me, Reaver stood silently, he seemed to be frozen. I place a hand on his shoulder, he jolted back into reality. He looked back at me.

"Ingore the Banshee" I told him "They tell you the opisite of the truth to weaken you. Whoever she is , I believe she loved you dearly,you a sweet kid...Adrian, So don't go worrying about what that said" I patted his arm and headed out of Wraithmarsh.

_**On the thorn**_

Captain sharpp looked at bloodstone port, she noticed two people on the hill leading to wraithmarsh, she knew both. But, why were they together? sharpp ingored those questions.

"Get ready to dock men, we shall stay here for a few day" Sharpp commanded, he men got to work as she looked back over at the two people. What had they been doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ calling a truce

Reaver and I sat in the study, I watched Reaver working. He had gone awfully quiet since our encounter with the banshee. I did nothing to draw his mind away from it, and instead, left him to wallow in his thoughts. I sat watching the fire that burned in the fire place. I wondered who 'she' was, If Reaver loved her, why did he do what he did, unless... I bet the shadows twisted his words to get what they wanted. Why were the shadows so self centered? Reaver stood and left the room, I watched him leave. I felt sorry for him, I truly did. I could only wish I could help him, but a contract between the shadows weren't something to take lightly. I looked back at the fire, I heard Reaver come back in.

"You can go" He put my weapons on his desk.

"I was wondering if I could stay" I looked at him

"What?" He seemed surprised "You said your crew..."

"They will be fine without me for a while, but I admit that you have caught my interest" I stood up. "I have helped thousands drawing my life, once I had heard you destroyed Oakvale I swore I would get revenge"

"I have caught your interest?" Reaver asked

"Yes, I know there is more to Oakvale's destruction than people say. I no longer blame you for what happened" I smiled

"So, who do you blame?" Reaver glared at me

"The shadows" I told him "Anyone can get caught in their web, like my sister" I added to myself, Reaver said nothing. I watched him, he seemed to be mulling it over.

"But I don't see what I get from it. " Reaver said

"A friend" I replied, Reaver seemed a little taken back.

"Why would I need a friend?"

"Someone you can trust, someone who will have your back."

"... " Reaver looked at me strangely

"What?" I asked

"Since when has light cared for shadows?"

"Since always" I replied "My sister struck a deal with the shadows too"

"Your sister" Reaver said, I nodded

"I have no reason to lie Reaver, you know that" I told him. He gave me a funny look.

"You may stay, just stay out of my way when I am working" Reaver growled, I was slightly surprised. I left the study to give him space. I went into town, I wondered if I could find something to cheer him up. I recalled when he was rather fond of homemade cherry pie. I remembered the ingredients, and went to buy what I need.

I brought the final item, fresh cherries. I turned to face a face that I had not seen in ages.

"Rosie Sharpp" I smiled

"Yenea" Sharpp didn't look to happy

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What are doing with Reaver?" Sharpp looked at me seriously

"Well, he has just said I should go, but I decided to stay" I smiled, with all the required items, I began to head to Reaver's manor.

"Why? He is an evil creature Yenea, he will kill you" Sharpp begged

"Because... I want to help him Rosie" I sighed "We are both, unwillingly, bound to something. Trust me, Rosie, I'll be fine"

"No. No you won't. I know Reaver..." Rosie began

"You and I know different Reaver's. I don't see a monster. When I look at him, I see a child who made a real big mistake." I told her "If you don't mind, I have something I need to do" I raced to the manor.

In the kitchen, I asked the naids and cook to leave me to cook alone. I began to cook his favourite meal, and beef and vegetable stew and Cherry pie for desert. By dinner time, I had made everything. I saw putting it on the table as Reaver walked in, he stopped in surprise.

"I made your favourites" I straightened and smiled.

"You remembered?" He asked

"Beef and vegetable stew and homemade cherry pie" I smiled, I tapped my head "I may be ancient, but I have a good memory" Reaver chuckled. As he sat to eat, I went to leave.

"I wish for you to join me" Reaver said, I stopped, and nodded.

"As you wish" I sat down at the table. Through the meal I remained quiet, I kept thinking about what Rosie told me. I knew Reaver had different personalities. There was Reaver, as the evil pirate king. There was Reaver with some of Adrian, than Adrian. Rosie knew the evil pirate Reaver, I knew Adrian.

"You are awfully quiet" Reaver said "Where has your mind wondered off too?"

"Uh? I am sorry... " I looked at him "I was thinking about... It doesn't matter"

"If you find it worthy of thinking about, it must be a matter of importance." He took a drink of wine, watching me from over his glass, my father used to do that all the time...

"I met an old friend and I have been thinking about what she told me." I told him

"Your friend?"

"Well... My sister. Rosie Sharpp..." I was surprised when Reaver stood up.

"You are related to THE captain Rosie Sharpp?" He asked, I could tell he was furious. But remained calm and collective.

"Didn't I tell you my sister gave her soul to the shadows?" I looked at him "Anyway, we got into an argument over you"

"An argument?" He looked intrigued by the fact we had an argument about him. I had just increased his ego.

"Hmmm." I fell silent "She believes she knows what you are truly like, but I don't think that... " Reaver remained quiet, he watched me a strange look on his face. Maybe I should have left when he let me go. Maybe if I had gone I wouldn't have met Rosie. Wasn't I the one that wanted to find her...? What was I going to do now? I was in the middle of a midlife crisis?

_**It has been a while since I have written one of these. Er... Tia has let me go. I must thank the latest reviewer (I am terribly sorry, but I have forgotten your name). I am happy to hear that you are enjoying this fanfic, and the fact that you are interested in how this is going to turn out. Anyway, I am writing this because, this story can go a few ways but end up with the same ending. So, I need help cuz, I don't know what path to follow. You, as the readers, are important to any writer, so it is only right that you get a chance to decide how this story should progress to your liking. The different paths are :**_

_**1 - Yenea leaves, and returns to the sea with her sister**_

_**2 - Yenea leaves, goes in search of the Amber Sun**_

_**3 - Yenea leaves and heads through Wraithmarsh. **_

_**4 - Yenea stays with Reaver. **_

_**I await to hear your opinions, Tatty-Bye. **_


End file.
